Always Forever
by Dream6
Summary: After hating eachother since they met buffy and spike get together, and everything is fine and dandy for a bit, then tragedy hits.


Always Forever  
  
They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate a promise made with that kiss. Silent tears run down both their cheeks, as they know this is goodbye. He kissed her one last time and everything seemed to slip away for that brief moment. He turned and ran away know that if he stayed one second longer he would never leave this girl who had captured his heart and held it captive as he did hers. Buffy turned and ran into the arms of her mother who cried for them both, so young so in love, so happy only to have it ripped away in one short second. They stood by the window and watched his plane take off, and then stood longer waiting for it to come back, but it never did.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Buffy ran up her stairs as soon as she got in the door. This wasn't how it supposed to be they were to be together forever, live in LA with 2.5 kids and a dog. They were to love each other forever, but now he was gone and she would never feel his love again. It wasn't fair every time she had something good it was always ruined. Like her life in LA it was perfect before her parents got divorced. Then she moved to Sunnydale and met spike, oh did she hate him, and he really hated her. Always fighting with each other never got along until one night.  
  
*BRONZE*  
  
Buffy and parker strolled into the bronze for there first date. There they met up with willow, Oz, Xander, Cordy, and spike.  
  
"Well if it isn't goldilocks and her date"  
  
"Well if it isn't Spike and his ho- wait where's Dru?"  
  
"Why don't you ask your precious Angel." Spike said with a frown.  
  
"Dru left you for Angel?" Buffy tried to hide her smirk.  
  
"Yup she dumped him big time Buffy it was so- ouch Xander what was that for!" yelled Cordy   
  
"I told you not to talk about Dru," whispered Xander  
  
"But Buffy was so I thought it was ok, how come she gets to talk about Dru but I can't?" whined Cordy   
  
"Drop it whelp its ok she can talk about Dru all she wants I don't bloody give a damn" growled Spike  
  
"Cordy I'll talk to you later. As much as I would love to annoy Spike, I so don't want to talk about Angel."  
  
"Sure thing Buff" replied Cordy   
  
While Buffy was standing there parker had managed to wrap his arms around Buffy and sneak his hands under the front of her shirt to rest on her bare belly. Buffy grimaced and pulled away to sit down. Its not that Buffy didn't want Parker to touch her, it was just that lately he was getting to touchy, in places not meant to be touched in public. Parker made no attempt to sit down.  
  
"Buffy why don't he go dance for a while?" asked Parker  
  
"Sure" replied Buffy hesitantly putting on a fake smile.  
  
Buffy and Parker moved out on to the dance floor just as a slow dance started. From where he was sitting Spike could see Buffy's face and the wince when parker pulled her closer.   
  
"Hey Red wanna come chat for a bit got something I need to let you know about" Spike said nodding his head in the direction Parker and Buffy were.  
  
"Sure thing spike what's up?" asked Willow with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Watch Buffy and Parker dance."  
  
"What? Why? Oh please don't start on that whole Parkers a creep thing he's really sweet to Buffy"  
  
"Watch," growled Spike. Sure him and Buffy weren't best friends, hell they weren't friends at all but Parker was a creep. They hadn't been dancing long when Parker's hands started to travel up and down Buffy's back before resting on her ass. Buffy was holding back tears but the look on her face was enough to tell Willow something was up.  
  
"Spike what's going on?" ask Willow concern marred her face.  
  
"I don't know Red you're her bleeding best friend why don't you tell me?"  
  
Parker started to rain kisses down Buffy's neck but when she tried to pull away, Parker took her hand and pulled her into the ally.   
  
"Should we go after them?" Asked Willow  
  
"Wait a little, Red, they might have gone out there to get away from the crowding in here" Spike said in an unworried tone "Maybe they needed to get some fresh air" He shrugged.   
  
"We'll give them some time, but if anything happens I will come after you when I'm done torturing Parker!" Willow huffed and walked over to OZ   
  
"bleeding women" growled Spike  
  
"Parker what are you doing let me go." cried buffy   
  
"Oh come on buffy don't be like that it'll be fun." Parker said with a smirk. He started to back Buffy up against the wall of the ally and brought his lips to hers for a bruising kiss. His hands started to move about her body again in different directions one seeking out her Brest and the other found its way on to her inner thigh. Parker broke the kiss in order to breathe.   
  
"Oh Buffy come on stop fighting it, you want it."   
  
"No I don't and never will" Buffy said bending her kneed getting ready to knee him in the groin so she could run away. Buffy waited until parker was kissing her and not paying attention and then she threw her knee upward hitting parker right where it hurt.   
  
"Jesus Buffy what the hell was that for?" asked parker as he fell to the ground.  
  
"That was for not stopping when I said to stop!" screamed Buffy.  
  
"ah buff I was just trying to have some fun." said Parker  
  
"well your funs over." replied Buffy as she walked away.  
  
"SPIKE! Get your bleeched ass out there right now! Its been thirty minutes! Who knows what could have happened!" screamed willow, with her resolve face firmly in place.   
  
"Fine" He said standing up "I'll GO" he finished walking towards the exit of the bronze mumbling something about redheads and resolve faces.   
  
When Buffy got around the corner she slid down the side of the wall and just sat there not believing what just happened.  
  
Spike walked out to find Buffy and Parker gone. He turned around to go back to the club when he heard a groan.  
  
"buffy is that you luv?" asked spike. As he turned around again to see parker lying in pain on the ground. *hm.. How'd I miss that* Spike walked over to him and helped him up.  
  
"thanks man." said parker.   
  
Spike grabbed parker by the throat and threw him into a near by wall.  
  
"where is she?" growled spike. His blue eyes almost black with anger.  
  
" I..I…she ran off! Look spike man I..I didn't do anything she lead me on!" screamed parker, and spike bent down to pick him out again when he felt a hand on his arm.   
  
"just leave him Spike he isn't worth the energy to kick his ass." said Buffy pure hatered coming out at the guy she once had some kind of feelings for.   
  
"you sure luv?" asked spike   
  
"yeah." spike dropped parker, turned and walked away with buffy. Buffy entered the club and was suddenly hugged by a very worried red head.  
  
"Buffy are you ok? We were so worried about you" said the red head as she ran over and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Home" was all Buffy said   
  
"Red is she ok?" asked spike as he walked up to the two girls  
  
"I don't know." stated willow.   
  
"buffy what happened out there?" asked spike as he moved in front of her. He looked right into her hazle eyes and saw the tears she held back.  
  
"home" was all she said.  
  
"Ok pet let's get you home. You coming too Red?" asked   
  
"Yeah be right there just gotta let Oz know I'm leaving." said Willow  
  
"Well ok just bloody hurry up."   
  
"Ok spike I will"   
  
Spike led buffy out of the crowed club and over to his car.   
  
"Here luv get in." Spike opened the door to the car and buffy got in with out a word. This was very un-buffy like, she put up no aurguement what so ever, definatly not a good sign. Spike remeberd when she first saw it, said she die before she ever got in to a wreck like that. Willow arrived shortly after that and got in next to buffy. Willow wrapped her arms around her best friend and buffy just sat there not speaking or moving until Spike pulled up in front of her house, where she dashed out of the car into her room and locked the door. Not saying a word to anyone. 


End file.
